The Next Generation
by CasckettInWhoville
Summary: It's your favorite Mane 6's next generation. It's an adventure. It's in Manehatten. It's Awesome! Written with 3sarena3. R&R!


**A/N: Hi there! This is my first MLP FF, I'm totally out of my fandom here! This is the first chapter, and yes, they are Original Characters, we will learn more about them in the next, much longer chapter. This is just for some feedback. And when your done with this, check out the blog for this where we will be posting an audio version of this! mlpnextgeneration . wordpress. com (take out the spaces obviously lol)**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like the owner of My Little Pony? I do? Here, *hands card* it's a good eye doctor you might want to see. **

**And Finally, this is dedicated to the awesome Sarena, without you this wouldn't exist, she is THE creator of all of these characters but Kandi Pink and Jane Doe... They're all my doing...**

Mirage, Starbright, Jane Doe, and Rosey, were all gathered around. "Does anypony know why we're here?" asked a confused Rosey. All of a sudden out nowhere Kandi jumped out. "HOLA!" she shouted, making everypony jump. Jane Doe squealed,and Mirage started to choke on the lettuce she was eating. "Don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack" she said coughing. "How could I have done that silly? I'm nowhere near your heart!" Kandi said in her annoying "duh" voice. "Whatever. Hey." Starbright said rolling her eyes at Kandi's silliness. "Hiya!" Rosey said smiling. " Hi" and unfamiliar voice said walking up. Everypony looked up from their conversations to see an amazing alicorn. "Hi, I'm Princess Majesty" she said with an English/ British accent ,making everypony awe over her. "What?" She asked noticing the stares. "Well guiness, you're an alicorn." Starbright saying annoyed. Mirage,who hadn't been paying attention, squealed and ran under the nearest table at that remark. "Oh. Yeah, that." Majesty said seemingly proud of herself. "Well I think it's totally awesome!" Kandi said joining in the conversation. "Yeah. Awesome." Starbright said sarcastically. She thought of the alicorn as just another show-off. Jane then started shaking. Majesty walked over to her with a curious expression on her face "What's wrong?"she asked compassionately. "Umm. N-N-Nothing Your highness. No-nothing at um, all" Jane replied stuttering. "Are you sure?" She asked not believing her. Jane looked at the table like she wanted to dive under it too "Um". "Just because I've got both wings and a horn doesn't mean you have to fear me." Majesty said trying to calm her nerves but that just made her even more nervous and she started to shake more. Majesty sighed and Starbright said "Don't worry about her, she's just a chicken!" Rosey with a confused look on her face said "She doesn't look like a chicken to me!" Kandi taking this as her opportunity to get a word in, blurted what she thought. "Me either! Don't chickens moo and dress like pirates?" Everpony ,accept Rosey who was now looking at a butterfly, looked at her crazily. "Uhhh" Starbright, Majesty, and Jane Doe all said. "Of course not! That's scientifically inaccurate!" Mirage said, her voice muffled under the table. Majesty walked over to it and ,with a friendly,all-knowing expression, asked "And you would be?". Mirage peeked out from the table wearing sunglasses and a hot-pink wig. She stuttered in a not too shabby Italian accent, "Uh...Ima-Ima... Pasta froma Italia..". Starlight rolled her eyes. "Yep. and I'm a cake." she said sarcastically. "Oo Oo I love cake! Where is it? Where IS IT?" Kandi asked getting impatient in about two seconds. Slapping her forehead for even bringing it up, Starbright started relaying instructions to the overly-perky pony. "It's in the toolshed ,in the Everfree forest ,behind the old shoe ,in the the darkest corner, next to the fireworks." Starbright said as sarcastically as always but, with a hint of annoyance, which only escalated when she heard Kandi's answer. "Okay!" Kandi shouted excitedly ,skipping off. "Um... Maybe we should follow her..." Rosey said wearily ,staring after the clueless pony.

**3Sarena3~ Ha! My turn for an author's note! I have my own account ,but the story will continue right here. Mandi and I are both working on this together ,and voice all the characters _(p.s. voice changers are VERY helpful) _Also,we may be able to get other people to help ,but you never know... Anyway, as long as she lets me, "_Got that Mandi?"_, I will appear in the author's notes every now and then.**


End file.
